


Swallow - pt2

by thecomfortofoldstorries



Series: Inked Up Idiots [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Like so much, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoos, good communication, its not just an anti baby sleeve, jask will get his fucking communication damnit, plz also use lube and properly prep, we will make geralt use words, wrap it up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries
Summary: this is pure smut.Swallow has all the context but you don't really need it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Inked Up Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Swallow - pt2

_…And kiss him, Geralt did. Desperately and sweetly, savoring the taste of Jaskier’s tongue in his mouth and the way his fingers curled into Geralt’s shirt. It was like the steam valve had finally been eased back and Geralt couldn’t help but press their bodies together, sighing in the bit of relief the contact brought._

_Jaskier pulled back and trailed his fingertips down Geralt’s torso to catch on his belt loops, “Let’s deal with that, shall we?”_

“Fuck, please.” Geralt groaned as Jaskier flicked open the button on his jeans. He hadn’t been this uncomfortably hard since he was 18 and every little brush of Jaskier’s skin against his was like lightning. 

Jaskier kissed him once more before backing him into the chair and dropping to his knees. 

He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and winked up at Geralt as he tugged his jeans and briefs down just enough to free him, “Normally I’d tease you a little more,” he hummed, pausing to place a kiss on the tip of Geralt’s cock that made him shiver, “but I think you’ve waited long enough.”

Geralt whined, his fingers digging into the soft leather of the chair as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Jaskier took him in hand and squeezed gently, brushing his thumb over the underside of his glans, “Oh that’s a lovely sound. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“So much talking,” Geralt panted, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to take a deep breath only for his eyes to snap open in surprise when Jaskier’s lips closed around him. His legs started to shake when Jaskier swirled his tongue over the underside of his shaft as his head bobbed up and down his length. 

“Holy shit-,” Geralt gasped as Jaskier took more of him with each movement, making eye contact as he took Geralt down his throat and paused with his nose brushing Geralt’s pubic bone. 

Geralt growled through clenched teeth, fighting the sensation creeping up his spine that threatened to push him over the edge, “Sonofa- Jask I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.”

Jaskier pulled back and made a loud popping sound as he released Geralt’s cock, “Thought that was the point, love.”

“But you-”

“I’m having a great time,” Jaskier emphasized his statement by licking up Geralt’s shaft.

Geralt just nodded, too far gone to do much else as Jaskier started up again, picking up his pace. He worked what he couldn’t fit of Geralt with one hand and squeezed at his thigh with the other, drawing moan after moan out of him. Jaskier only had to hollow his cheeks once and Geralt was gone, shaking and growling as his orgasm ripped through him. Jaskier lapped up every last drop of his spend and stood to look in Geralt’s eyes before he swallowed. 

“You okay?” he asked, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind Geralt’s ear.

He nodded, still trying to catch his breath but leaning in for a soft kiss regardless, “Way better than okay.”

Jaskier grinned as he kissed down Geralt’s jaw and over his pulse point, his hands roaming over Geralt’s sides, “How would you feel about a round two? Not a deal-breaker by the way. You’re probably exhausted.”

On the contrary, Geralt felt like he was conducting electricity, he was in no way completely spent for the night, “Hmm, what do you have in mind?”

Jaskier kissed back up his neck to nibble at his ear before he whispered, “ _I want to take you bent over the chair and make you cum again_.”

“Fuck, yes.” Geralt laughed, half in excitement half in awe of how lucky he’d gotten, “Don’t tell me you’ve got lube and condoms here somewhere.”

Jaskier rested his still roaming hands on Geralt’s chest, “I’m not a perv, I promise. But yes.”

Geralt gripped Jaskier’s hips and pressed an urgent kiss to his lips, “Go get them.”

Jaskier gave him one more quick peck before he dashed to a cupboard and pulled out a backpack that he unceremoniously dumped on the counter, snatching the bottle of lube and a small foil packet, holding them up triumphantly. Geralt snatched the lube out of his hands as soon as he came close enough, hopping off the chair and setting the little bottle in his place. He kissed Jaskier as he worked the buttons of his shirt open lazily, pausing to let Jaskier pull his own t-shirt over his head before he shoved the button up off Jaskier’s shoulders. His hands traced the vines and petals that stood out against the black on Jaskier’s arms squinting at the lines and bits of shading running through the blank spaces here and there. 

His finger found an especially dark line cutting at an odd angle through a petal, “What’s this?" 

Jaskier unbuckled his belt and placed a rushed kiss to Geralt’s lips, "Later." 

Geralt kissed him back before he dropped to his knees and tugged at the pockets of Jaskier’s jeans, leaving him in just his briefs, straining against the fabric. Geralt mouthed at him through the cotton, savoring the soft gasps he earned. He watched Jaskier’s face go slack with pleasure as he sucked at his head through the fabric and felt his own erection start to return. 

Jaskier gently tugged at his hair as he hooked a finger under the waistband of his underwear, "As much as I love this view, I want to last long enough to make you growl again." 

Geralt hummed and left one more open-mouthed kiss to his tip before he stood and walked backwards to the chair, pulling Jaskier after him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Just tell me where you want me." 

Jaskier moaned just at his words, "Pants off, elbows down." 

His commanding tone sent thrills through Geralt’s whole body and he did as he was asked as Jaskier rid himself of his briefs. Geralt almost gasped at just how big Jaskier was. He’d guessed he was larger than average but fuck almighty, his mouth started watering as he watched Jaskier roll a condom over his length. 

Jaskier rested a hand over his hip as he settled on his elbows, "Do you want me to prep you or do you like to do that yourself?" 

Geralt groaned, holding the lube back over his shoulder, "You." 

Jaskier hummed in satisfaction as he took the bottle and slicked up his fingers. His clean hand rubbed gentle circles on Geralt’s ass before one slicked finger slid over his hole with just enough pressure to make Geralt shiver. 

"So pretty, you’re absolutely beautiful.” He hummed, his hand roaming the expanse of Geralt’s back as he circled the tight ring of muscle with increasing pressure. Geralt whined and canted back against his hand, making him chuckle, “You ready?" 

Geralt nodded, moaning as Jaskier slowly pushed a finger in. It had been so long Geralt had expected a burn, but all he got was heavenly pressure. Jaskier caressed every muscle and dip of his back as he showered him with praises and worked him open. At three fingers Geralt was quivering and fully hard again. 

"Fuck me Jask. Please. I’m ready." 

Jaskier curled his fingers and stroked Geralt’s prostate, making him groan, "You sure?" 

"Yes”

Jaskier popped open the bottle of lube and coated his dick before resting the tip against Geralt’s hole, “Tell me if anything’s uncomfortable." 

Geralt just whined but that didn’t seem to be answer enough for Jask, "I mean it, Geralt. Will you tell me?" 

Geralt reached back to squeeze Jaskier’s hand, "I will." 

Jaskier gave his ass cheek a light squeeze and pushed himself in, tantalizingly slow, pausing when he was just tip-deep, "Okay?" 

Geralt shifted back ever so slightly, "Amazing.” It was an understatement really, he’d never felt so full or taken care of, he was on cloud nine. 

Jaskier pushed in further, rocking back a bit before plunging deeper as filthy praise littered with curses fell from his lips. When he was completely sheathed he let out a deep sigh and leaned forward to press kisses to Geralt’s shoulders, making his hair stand on end in the best way. 

Geralt made a small circle with his hips, “Jask, please.” He panted. 

Jaskier straightened up and slowly rocked back and forth, drawing a low groan from Geralt, “Fuck you’re so good. So tight, so _eager._ ”

On ‘eager’ Jaskier snapped his hips forward a little faster and Geralt gasped, “Yes! So eager, fuck me harder, Jaskier!”

Whatever restraint he was using before disappeared as Geralt sighed his name. He thrust in hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin only being drowned out by their moans. Jaskier ran a palm up Geralt’s spine and he nearly collapsed onto his chest at the shiver it sent through his body. 

Jaskier’s hands moved to Geralt’s ribs, gently squeezing, “C- fuck. Can I hold you up?" 

Geralt pressed up to his hands and whined his consent, sinking into Jaskier’s arms like they’d been lovers for years. He continued thrusting as his hands roamed Geralt’s chest, pressing him back against his own as Geralt whimpered and laid his head back against his shoulder.

One of Jaskier’s hands brushed over the tuft of curls between Geralt's hips, "Are you close?” He asked, placing sloppy kisses up and down Geralt’s neck. 

All he could do was nod and hum in pleasure when Jaskier’s hand found his cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. He came suddenly, the orgasm longer and gentler than before, his body rocking through it rather than shaking. Turning his head as he writhed he placed wet kisses to Jaskier’s neck and jaw. The gentle brush of his lips sent Jaskier over the edge and he came with a desperate moan as he buried himself deep in Geralt’s ass. 

One of Geralt’s hands rested over Jaskier’s hand splayed over his abdomen and the other found its way to his hair, carding through it and gently scratching his scalp as they both trembled. Geralt pressed another few kisses beneath Jaskier’s ear as their breathing slowed. 

“Holy shit,” Jaskier breathed, slowly pulling out but not releasing his hold on Geralt.

“Mhm." 

They slowly parted and cleaned each other up with blue, medical grade paper towels before getting partially dressed and collapsing in the tattoo chair. Jaskier adjusted the back so they were reclining at a comfortable angle, Geralt sitting between Jaskier’s legs with his back to his chest. 

Jaskier gently pulled the tie out of Geralt’s hair and combed through it with his fingers, humming an old 70’s soft rock song as they floated back down to earth.

"I have to ask,” Geralt’s voice was completely shot and he had to clear his throat before continuing.

He paused just long enough for Jaskier to leap ahead of him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he spoke, “You’re the first. Definitely the first person I’ve fucked in the studio." 

Geralt hummed in pride, "I’m only a couple blocks away if you want to come over? Have some cold pizza and a hot shower?" 

"Oohhhh, you had me at ‘couple of blocks’.”

They walked to Geralt’s place hand in hand and fell asleep snuggled under Geralt’s duvet where they would stay until well into the afternoon. 


End file.
